New Life To Care For
by PurpleUnicornRox
Summary: Zack and Cody find a foal baby horse in the park, they have to take care of it from the owners of it. As the young foal stays with them, people seem to see more in each other. Could this spirited young foal be bringing people together? Zack/Maddie and Cod
1. Red Moon

Summary: Zack and Cody find a foal baby horse in the park, they have to take care of it from the owners of it. As the young foal stays with them, people seem to see more in each other. Could this spirited young foal be bringing people together? Zack/Maddie and Cody/London.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the suite life of zack and cody, I only own the foal **

Zack and Cody were skateboarding in the park, "Hey what's happening over there?" Cody asked and pointed to a big group of people.

"Come on, lets find out," Zack said, picking up his skateboard and running to the crowd of people. Cody did the same, they both barged through everyone and saw a red bay filly, female foal bucking and kicking. The owners trying to grab it and calm it down. **A/N: I may as well describe the foal to you; Red bay, blaze, white sockings, black mane, black tail with palomino streaks**

"Zack, grab the head collar," Cody whispered to his brother.

"Why?" Zack asked.

"Just do it.." Cody said. Zack shrugged and grabbed the head collar. Cody pushed the owners out the way and went to the back of the foal, pushing it gently. Zack lead the foal out of the crowd.

"Pick it up!" Cody said when they got out the crowd, Zack nodded and at the same time they picked up the foal, who was very confused.

"Gosh this little thing is heavy," Zack said as they ran steadily back to the Tipton. Zack and Cody walked into the Tipton, they saw it almost empty, suprise, they saw Maddie walking through the lobby, "Maddie!" Zack called. Maddie turned and walked over to Zack and Cody, she was staring at the foal.

"What's that?" Maddie asked refering to the foal who was half asleep.

"A foal," Cody said.

"A baby Horse," Zack said at the same time.

Maddie looked at them, "Yeah, what's it doing here?" She asked.

"We found it, in the park," Zack said.

"Why did you take it from the park?" Maddie asked, again.

"It was Cody's idea!" Zack said.

"Well... We were trying to take it away from the mean owners," Cody said.

"Now if you excuse us, we have to go back to our suite," Zack said and started walking to the elevator.

"Wait, Maddie, is our mom in the suite?" Cody asked.

"No, she went out," Maddie replied. Zack and Cody nodded before taking the foal to their suite before Mr. Moseby saw them.

When they walked into their suite the put the foal down and lead it into their room. "Cody, clean her hoof prints on the floor," Zack said as they rested the foal on their bed.

"No way, why me?" Cody replied.

"Because you wanted to bring the foal here," Zack said.

"But I wanna feed it milk!" Cody protested.

"No way! I want to!" Zack said and pushed Cody slightly.

"I am!" Cody said angrily. The foal snorted angrily and whinnied loudly.

Zack and Cody looked at the foal, "Fine! You feed it milk, I'll clean the hoof prints," Zack said. Cody nodded and walked over to get milk. Zack started cleaning the floor to get the hoof prints away.

Cody started to feed the little foal the milk, he smiled as she drank thirstily, "She's really cute," Cody said and rested his hand on her back.

"Cody, don't get to attached to her," Zack warned and sat down by them.

"Why?" Cody asked, not looking at him.

"Because, we can't keep her forever," Zack replied.

"I know," Cody said more quietly, not looking up at him. "But, While she's here, what should we name her?" Cody asked finally looking up at his brother.

"Are you sure naming her won't get you to attached?" Zack asked, not sure whether naming the little filly was a good idea.

"I'm sure," Cody said.

"Ok, how about Red?" Zack suggested.

"Red? That's it? Just Red?" Cody said.

"Well.. You got a better idea?" Zack said.

"Moon," Cody said quietly.

"Moon isn't all that better," Zack said.

"No! Red Moon," Cody corrected and smiled, he watched as the filly fell asleep.

"Red Moon, nice," Zack said quietly, noticing Red Moon was asleep, he rested his hand on the little foal.

"As a nickname, we'll call her Moon," Zack said.

"Yeah," Cody agreed, he rested the Moon on the bed without disturbing her and stood up.

"We should show Maddie and London," Zack said going for the door.

"Ok go get them," Cody said and kneeled down, looking at her.

A couple of minutes later Zack came back into their room with Maddie and London.

"She's really cute," Maddie said and sat down by the bed and rested her hand on Moon and started stroking her gently.

"You let a baby horse into your room?" London asked.

Zack nodded, "Yeah,"

"But, it's probably dirty!" London exclaimed and stepped back.

"First it isn't an it, it's a she," Cody said.

"And, it isn't that dirty," Zack added.

"Isn't _that_ dirty?!" London repeated.

Maddie sighed, "Just touch her London."

London stared at her then slowly rested her head on Moon's back and then took her hand away.

"So, what's her name?" London then asked.

Cody smiled a bit before replying, "Red Moon."

"Whoa, that sounds nice," London said and stroked Moon again quickly.

Moon opened her eyes. She looked at everyone around her, only reconising Zack and Cody, she looked at London and Maddie with curiosity in her eyes. Then started looking for milk.

"She's quite cute," London said.

Maddie smiled and took a step closer to Zack.

They were all watching the little foal, Cody then took the milk bottle into his hand and let the foal suck from it. Zack soon picked up the noise of the key turning at the door, and the door opening.

"Guys, Mom's back!" he sort of whisper-yelled.

Maddie, Cody and London looked at Zack.

"What do we do?!" Maddie asked quietly.

"Well whatever you, I'm not a part of it," London said. She got up and walked out the room.

Carey noticed London, "Oh, hey Lon-"

"Bye," London simply said before Carey could finish.

"Don," Carey finished.

Cody looked at Moon, "Zack, Maddie, distract mom."

They nodded then walked out the room.

Carey saw them, "Hey guys, where's Cody?"

"In his room," Maddie answered.

"Why?"

"He's doing something," Zack replied.

"Doing what?" Carey then asked.

"A... A... " Zack started.

"A pro-" Maddie tried to say, but was interrupted by the filly's loud nicker.

"What was that?" Carey asked.

"Nothing," Maddie and Zack said at the same time.

Carey raised her eyebrow.

"Fine," Zack started. Maddie looked at him with a 'I-Can't-Beleive-You-Might-Tell' look.

"Cody is listening to horse sounds on the laptop," He then said.

"Uh-huh," Carey said then walked past them into Zack and Cody's room. Moon was standing on Cody's bed and Cody was trying to get her down.

"Cody why do I see a baby horse standing on your bed?" Carey asked shocked.

"I'm Going," Maddie whispered to Zack and quickly left the suite.

"Because we took it from the park" Cody said

"Why did you take it from the park?"

"Because"

"Becuase what..?"

"It's a secret mom," Zack then answered.

"Why is it a secret?"

"If we tell you that it won't be a secret," Cody replied.

"But you guys can't keep a baby horse in your room," Carey said.

"Foal," Cody corrected.

Carey looked at him, "Ok,"

"We kept a full grown horse in our room," Zack pointed out, remembering about Tippy.

Carey looked at them. "I'm calling Mr. Moseby."

"But why?" Cody asked.

"So that the foal can be given back to it's rightful owners."

"How do you know it's owned?" Zack asked.

"Because it has a halter on it, an I'm pretty sure you don't have a halter then fits that perticular foal."

Zack and Cody looked at each other.

"I'm getting Mr. Moseby now," Carey said and walked out their room.

Zack and Cody stared at the foal, "We have to get her out of this room and down to the stables with Tippy before Moseby gets here," Cody said.

**Ooo What will Zack and Cody do? Will they figure a way to get Moon out of the suite without their mom knowing? Or will Moseby get the filly? Wait an ffind out!**

**R&R please! No flames please**

**And a word: I'm a BIG horse fan, I'd just like to add. And I really liked the episode Free Tippy [pratically LOVED it XD] And that's where I got the idea for this Story ;) And I've also decided that in SOME of my TSL stories Red Moon will be in it.**

**Anyway - Hope you liked, Chatper 2 coming soon!**


	2. Hide!

**Last Chapter Reminder: **

"What's that?" Maddie asked refering to the foal who was half asleep.

"A foal," Cody said.

"A baby Horse," Zack said at the same time.

Carey looked at them. "I'm calling Mr. Moseby."

Zack and Cody stared at the foal, "We have to get her out of this room and down to the stables with Tippy before Moseby gets here," Cody said.

**Chapter 2: Hide**

Zack thought Cody thought.

"We can call Maddie to distract mom," Zack suggested.

"And London can distract Moseby," Cody suggested too.

"Perfect, let's call them," Zack said and took his phone and called Maddie.

"Hello?" Maddie's voice came from the other line.

"Yeah, it's me and Cody," Zack started, "We need London and your help."

"With?"

"Our mom is calling Moseby to take Moon away, we need you to distract our mom, and London to distract Moseby so we can take Moon down to the stables."

"Ok, we're on it." Maddie put the phone down.

"Who was it?" London asked.

"Zack and Cody," "They need our help."

"With what?"

"Carey is calling Moseby to take Moon away," Maddie explained.

"What do we do?"

"I'll distract Carey, you distract Moseby," Maddie explained again.

"I'm on it!" London said and went over to Moseby. Maddie ran to the elevator and up to 23rd floor.

"Maddie and London have started, it's up to us now," Zack told Cody. They both looked at Moon, who was walking around the room. Cody smiled at her. Zack was about to say something to Cody. But didn't .

"We have to watch Maddie for her signal," Zack then said. Cody nodded and went to Moon, he led her to the door.

There was a knock on the suites door. Carey answered it. "Oh hey Maddie, what brings you here?"

"I need to talk to you," Maddie said.

"About what?"

"Girl stuff.." Maddie gave a smile.

"Why don't you talk to London?"

"Because she's shopping."

"Why didn't you go with her?"

"Didn't want to."

"..But you could've gotten really nice stuff.."

"Why don't we talk in the hall?" Maddie asked and brought Carey into the hall. Zack opened the bedroom's door slightly and waited for Maddie's signal. Maddie quickly looked into the suite and saw Zack, she nodded.

"Come on let's go," Zack whispered to Cody and helped him lift the foal.

Zack and Cody snuck out their suite as Maddie distracted their mom and went into the elevator.

"Moseby!" London yelled and walked into his office.

"London! Why are you here?" He asked.

"Want to hear about my amazing stuff in my closet?!" London asked and smiled.

"Not Rea-"

"Well.. Let's start with my spring collection," London started.

"Oh.." Moseby sighed.

London started talking to Moseby all about her clothes. Zack and Cody quickly looked around the lobby before running through it to the door.

"Hey what's that?" They heard Arwin say from behind them.

"AAH," They screamed in shock.

"AAH," Arwin screamed.

"Shh... Arwin.. We're trying to sneak to the stables!" Cody whispered.

"Oooo! Sneaking? Wait here let me get my sneaking gear on!" Arwin said and ran to where he works. Zack and Cody looked at each other and shrugged then ran to the stables.

"Zack? Cody?" Arwin called out when he came back, "Oh! Maybe they're testing my sneaky-ness!" He said and started sneaking away, trying to look for them.

Zack and Cody put Moon down in Tippy's stall. Tippy and Moon looked at each other with curiosity. Tippy started sniffing and nudging Moon, while she was walking around him, nudging his legs now and then.

"Guys."

"AAH," Zack and Cody screamed in shock again.

"Relax, it's only me, Maddie," Maddie said and walked into the stables.

"Oh, why are you here?" Zack asked.

"Because, I came to ask you, what do we do when your mom finds out your gone with the foal, and calls Moseby and they're -"

"Mr. Moseby I'm sorry about this," They all heard Carey say in the distance.

"Here," Maddie finished.

"Man! I wish we had that teleporting machine Arwin made," Zack said.

"It doens't work.. It only makes toast," Cody pointed out.

"Yeah I know, I'm hungry," Zack replied.

They head the footsteps of Carey and Moseby getitng louder.

"Hide!" Cody said and pulled Zack and Maddie down right against the stable door, he held Moon with him who he tried to keep quiet.

Maddie tried to get Tippy to come nearer to them so they wouldn't be seen as easily. They all held their breath.

"Hmm.. Make sure it won't happen again," Moseby said as they came to the stable and looked over it to see only Tippy standing there like normal.

"Where are they?!" Carey said and looked at the stable again.

"If they can hide a full grown horse in the hotel pretty easily, I'm sure this young one, they'll have no problem with!" Moseby said angrily as they walked away on the searhc for them.

"Tippy," Zack whispered, "Are they gone?"

Tippy looked down at him and snorted in confusion. Maddie and Cody looked at Zack.

"What?" Zack asked.

"What do you expect him to do? Talk in english and tell you?" Cody said.

"Can he?"

"I think that was funny!" Maddie said and smiled at Zack.

Cody stared at her in shock. Moon 'smiled'

"Fine, I'll check," Cody said. Maddie and Zack didn't answer. _I wish London was here!... Wait - Did I just say that?_ Cody thought. He shook his head and peeked over the stall door, seeing no one he looked down at Maddie and Zack.

"If you two are done looking at each other, we can go now," Cody said and held Moon's halter and opened the stall door and walked out. Zack and Maddie almost fell back from leaning on it and finding out there was nothing left to lean on. They stood up and walked out. Cody watched them and closed Tippy's stall. "Bye boy," he said and patted him.

"Wait - Cody!" He heard Zack say.

"Huh?"

"I think we should leave Moon here with Tippy.." Zack looked down then at Cody.

"Why?" Cody asked, not willing to leave Moon on her first night at the Tipton.

"Well, we can't really take her up to our suite," Zack said.

Cody thought for a while, he looked at Moon, then at Tippy, "Fine," he said and led her back into Tippy's stall. "Have a good night girl," he said and patted her, locking the stall door. Then went back into the hotel with Zack.

"Oh! Hey Cody!" Was the first thing Cody heard when he walked into the hotel, coming from London.

"Hey London," He greeted back.

London looked around him, "Where's Moon?"

"In the stables with Tippy," Cody answered.

"Oh."

"Was there anything else you wanted to say?"

"Oh yeah! Did everything go ok, I mean, how Moseby and Carey went to the stables when you least expected it?" London asked him.

"Yeah."

"I tried to distract Moseby for aslong as I could but he rudely walked past me when I was talking about my amazing clothes! And I was only on my spring shoe collection!" London explained and folded her arms against her chest.

Cody smiled at her, "It's ok, London, well I got to go now, see you tomorrow." Cody said and then went to the elevator with Zack.

"Ok. Bye!" London said as they went up to the 23rd floor.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter seems a bit short, I wanted to save what was happening next for the next chapter. ^^ Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I enjoyed writing it. :) Next chapter coming soon! **

**R&R please [No flames] :D**


	3. Together Forever

**Last Chapter Reminder:**

"Our mom is calling Moseby to take Moon away, we need you to distract our mom, and London to distract Moseby so we can take Moon down to the stables."

Zack and Cody put Moon down in Tippy's stall. Tippy and Moon looked at each other with curiosity. Tippy started sniffing and nudging Moon, while she was walking around him, nudging his legs now and then.

"Where are they?!" Carey said and looked at the stable again.

"Fine, I'll check," Cody said. Maddie and Zack didn't answer. _I wish London was here!... Wait - Did I just say that?_ Cody thought. He shook his head and peeked over the stall door, seeing no one he looked down at Maddie and Zack.

"We gave her back to her owner."

**Chapter 3: Together Forever**

Cody tossed and turned in his bed, trying to sleep, he sighed, he couldn't sleep thinking that Moon was all only - except for Tippy, of course - in the stables, with no protection against Moseby or anyone else. He sighed again and pulled the covers off him and quietly walked to the door of the bedroom he shared with Zack, he looked at him then walked out and closed the door as quietly as possible. He looked at his mother who seemed to be sleeping happily from the expression on her face and from what she was saying:

"Oh, Mr. Googlegreensnout, stop with the compliments! Oh, Bableloo, please" She mumbled.

Cody looked at her with a disgusted face. He shuddered then walked to check the time quickly, 1:03 A.M., about 5 hours ago, he was at the dinner table thinking of an excuse to why Moon was not around and actually in the stables. He stood at the suite door, he grabbed the door knob and stopped for a moment. He thought for a moment. _I'm going to see Moon in a stable in the middle of the night, is what Zack was talking about? About me getting attached?_He thought more before opening the door silently and walked out, he closed it. He sighed in releif, the lights in the hall way were on, but only dimly. Cody walked to the elevator and went down to the lobby. No one was in it. He quickly ran outside, it was cold, he shivered but then quickly ran towards the Tipton stables. Where he found Tippy sleeping, standing up, and a little Moon curled up in the corner, half asleep, he opened the stable door and walked in, Moon looked up and perked up her ears.

**Cody's POV**

I just stepped into Tippy's stall. Tippy was sleeping standing up, I looked at him a moment, he looked perfectly comfortable stand - sleeping. I looked in the corner and saw Moon curled up, half asleep. She looked up at me when she head the door opening, she pricked up her ears and whinnied happily, yet quietly. I smiled and went to sit by her. We seemed both happy to see each other. Moon put her head and front legs on my lap and looked up at me. She looked calm and safe, she also felt like she felt that way too. I smiled and started stroking her.

"Moon, your a really nice filly," I said and looked down at her.

She gave me a nuzzle as a reply. I felt myself not to stop smiling, just looking at her made me happy.

"Your a really amazing filly, we've only been in each others lives for probally less then a day and I already feel attached to you," I added, but whispered the ending. Remembering what Zack had said the first time the filly entered their bedroom. I sat there for a while, just thinking, I sighed and looked at my watch realising that the time I had sat and not said anything was actually pretty long, when you zone out, time really flies by. I decided I would sleep with Moon instead of going back up to my suite. 2:03 A.M. Been exactly an hour since I left the suite. I looked down at Moon who was deffinatly ready to sleep. I smiled again and said a few things to her.

"I love you, Moon, and even though we may not be right next to each other all the time, we will be together, and if we are away for a long time, we will meet again somehow. When you're stuck, I'll help you through the tough, no matter how life risking it is, when you're sad and down, I'll be here to cheer you up. When you're lost, I'll help you find your way. I'll be with you always, Red Moon." I told her gently, I watched her as her eyes closed and she fell asleep. I kissed her lightly, "I love you." And went to sleep.

* * *

**Sorry this again, is a rather short one, and sorry it took so long. I'm not going to promise that chapter 4 will be up soon because I really don't know what to write yet. Anyway it's short because I didn't want much to be in this chapter, just explaining how Cody felt about Moon and how much he cares about her.**

**R&R [no flames please =P, even though it sounds really weird at the end please don't get me on that it's embarrassing enough to read it!]**

**P.S. i promise it wont be as odd anymore.**


End file.
